Naruto and the Guardians of the Elements
by Lyoko Barbossa
Summary: Not good with summaries, plz read and pst summary ideas in reviews if you want. Want to rate this M just to be safe, but it might not be M worthy... *shrugs* Who knows. Anyways, please read and review.
1. Rise to the Challenge: Enter Biollante!

A/N: I do not own Naruto or Godzilla.

Chapter 1: Enter The Guardian of Earth and Forests

RASENGAN!!!

CHIDORI!!!

As the two opponents drew closer to each other with their attacks aiming at the other, Naruto Uzumaki; a blond, 11 year old, orange-wearing, loudmouth ninja from Konoha; and Sasuke Uchiha; a 12 year old with raven colored, duck's butt shaped hair hailing from the same village as Naruto; began having second thoughts about this fight, though only for a mere second. Sasuke was in his second stage of his cursed mark form while Naruto's chakra became red and formed the shape of a fox surrounding his body with one tail flailing behind him. Both genin had stern, ferocious looks on their faces; Naruto more so due to the enhanced whisker marks on his cheeks and his slit, red eyes. Naruto's Rasengan was in the palm of his hand, only an inch or two away from Sasuke's Chidori. As the attacks collided, Naruto thought back to one of his and Tsunade's private bull sessions, and held back a small amount of chakra to make the Rasengan less threatening.

Unfortunately for him, it worked too well. The attacks collided with a mighty explosion capable of awing even Kami. The Rasengan dissipated after the attack, but Sasuke's Chidori did not. It continued on it's path to Naruto's heart. With what few milliseconds he had left, Naruto braced himself for the impending death move. When it finally came, he felt an enormous jolt of pain whip through his entire body all at once, and coughed up blood that splattered onto Sasuke's face unintentionally (not really XP). Sasuke began to feel a burning sensation in his eyes and tried to rub them with his free hand as best as he could, relieving some of the pain.

He then realized what the pain was: the Mangekyo Sharingan. He had done it; he had achieved the power needed to kill Itachi and avenge his clan. Satisfied with the results and still floating in mid-air (I don't know if Sasuke can actually do this, but who cares it's my fic XP), Sasuke flung the arm that impaled Naruto's chest to the river below, effectively removing the now dead weight. He stared down at the body in pure triumph even after it had reached the end of it's journey. He then turned to where he suspected Orochimaru would be waiting for him when he suddenly felt an enormous chakra burst from where the body laid.

He looked down again, this time in curiosity and fear. To his dismay, he saw what appeared to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune flying right at him. He barely managed to dodge the oncoming assault, only to find out afterwards that the Kyuubi was THROWN up at him. The Kyuubi continued to "soar" until it went above the waterfall and began it's decent back to Earth. Kyuubi landed with a ground shattering boom at the top of the waterfall, unconscious all the while. Curious as to who or what could throw the nine-tailed fox around like a rag-doll, or even free it from it's seal in Naruto, Sasuke looked back down to where the Kyuubi came from.

Sasuke stared long and hard at the exact spot in the river for a good fifteen minutes when the answer finally came up. Naruto's body shot up from the river, held only by a single vine wrapped around his waist. As the body dangled in front of him, Sasuke began to study the body more. It appeared dead enough to him, but he needed to make sure. He was about to prepare the hand signs for another Chidori when Naruto's head slowly lifted up to face Sasuke, his eyes still closed.

This caused Sasuke to become shocked beyond all belief. "_No… This can't be… he's-_" Sasuke never got to finish his thought as Naruto's eyes shot open to reveal that they were a pale lime-green while emitting a loud, low gurgling, bellowing roar that could scare even Orochimaru to pieces, which it did as he was in a cave witnessing the entire event unfold. As his roar came to an end, the vine holding Naruto up dragged him back under the river faster than he came out. To say Sasuke was worried was an understatement. Sure Naruto was known as the "Number 1 Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja of Konoha," but that didn't mean he was some science-fiction zombie-plant freak out for revenge. His theory was proven wrong, however, when a vine shot straight out the top of the First Hokage's Statue's head and moved to where it came out vertically, effectively smashing the entire statue in half. Sasuke barely had enough time to dodge the grass-like rope when another vine popped out of the cliff to his right, but this vine was different. It had a Venus Flytrap head on the end that roared like a lion/bird chimera of some kind. More of these creatures, as well as vines, came out of the ground and cliffs until an earthquake erupted exactly below him. He looked down and found something he wished he hadn't.

There before him was what appeared to be a giant, armless, legless old hag that had her stomach (the organ, not the belly :O) revealed to all that bared witness to it, wearing a cloak made entirely of seaweed and an alligator's head with horns coming out of the corners of it's mouth, two were facing down, one was facing up (basically, imagine Sasuke going up against Biollante from Godzilla). The sight was simply horrific beyond words to him. The creature did not emit any kind of chakra whatsoever, but the killing intent (KI) that was pouring out of it was enough for him to figure out that he had royally messed up by killing Naruto. The creature released the same gurgling roar that Naruto himself emitted earlier on. "_Well… Looks like Sasuke's as good as dead… And so am I if I don't leave here!_" thought Orochimaru as he shunshined away from the batt - no. This could not even be called a battle anymore. For that thing, it was going to be a slaughter-fest. Sasuke doesn't stand a snowflake's chance in Hell of surviving against that thing. The creature unleashed one final bellow before sending a massive number of vines at Sasuke from all directions: above, below, in front, from behind, and on the sides. Sasuke lost count at 75. This creature would not toy with it's prey. It was intended on ending Sasuke's life, one way or the other.

He braced himself for immediate impalement, but it never came. Instead, his arms, legs, and neck had been tied up by the vines, two per each limb. The creature glared long and hard at the raven haired genin, and opened it's maw in another roar to show off it's numerous teeth. Sasuke's fears only heightened when he witnessed that the entire roof and bottom of the monstrosities' mouth was covered with fang-like teeth. He thought it was going to impale him with it's vines. He never expected something like this to happen. The monster's mouth looked like an ancient torture sarcophagus with saliva-like acid dripping from each of the teeth.

Minutes earlier

Pakun had lost Naruto's scent a while back, both he and Kakashi assumed the worst and thought Naruto was dead, and that Sasuke was his killer. "Sasuke… if I catch up to you in time… you will pay for what you have done…" Kakashi said in a low growl only Pakun could hear. "**Calm down, Kakashi. We don't know what happened to either of them, all I know is that- *sniff sniff* G'OH MAN!!! What is that Kami forsaken STENTCH!?!?**" the nin-dog questioned. Though his nose was not anywhere near as keen as Pakun, Kakashi could definitely smell what Pakun did. It was the rankest of all smells he'd ever had the displeasure of coming across. It reeked of decaying flesh and plant-life. Not a good combination, especially when it was coming from the direction Sasuke and Naruto were. "We'd better hurry! There's no telling WHAT has just happened!" Kakashi barked (pun NOT intended). Pakun only obliged and followed his summoner.

When they reached the Valley of the End, what the two saw shocked the living Hell out of them. "Holy…" "**Shit…**" Their minds were in synch as they bared witness to a massive moss and seaweed monster holding Sasuke by his limbs using nothing more than vines. It released a gurgling, bellowing roar that only provoked their fear factors even more. Pakun had had enough and returned to the Summoning World in a near silent poof. The next scene made Kakashi almost feel sorry for the last Uchiha heir… almost.

The creature, with it's mouth still open from the roar it released earlier, lowered it's maw onto Sasuke's form and clamped down fast and hard. Bone shattering cracks and puke-inducing squirts were heard as the creature closed it's maw even further until it was sealed shut. Kakashi tried to move, but was too scared to do so. His feet, not cooperating as they should, tripped on each other causing Kakashi to fall onto the ground bum-first. The creature must have heard it because it turned to face the Jounin in question.

Kakashi stared in pure fear as the creature leaned it's head closer to him, only to stop at arm's length from the end of it's maw. It opened it's mouth to allow it's contents to fall limply off the teeth. Sasuke's limp form lying in front of Kakashi was the last straw. "_No one… not even Orochimaru deserves this…_" Just as Kakashi thought things couldn't get worse, the creature raised it's head to unleash another roar, but this roar was different. This one sounded more like a giant kitten meowing it's head off for it's mother. As the new roar continued, the creature started to dissolve and turn into pollen.

As this went on, some of the pollen began to cover Sasuke's body, causing it to re-form and regenerate itself back into a workable form, but unbeknownst to Kakashi, the pollen also removed the cursed mark on Sasuke's shoulder. When the body finished it's restoration process, Sasuke's eyes and mouth shot open in an air-pleading gasp. Sasuke was revived, but the next million dollar question is: "Where the hell is Naruto?" The rest of the pollen that didn't go to Sasuke condensed itself into a humanoid form in the shape of a familiar blond-headed loudmouth. Only unlike before, this one had green hair with NO whisker marks. With the pollen cloud finally cleared, both Kakashi and Sasuke saw what appeared to be a brand new Naruto Uzumaki slowly descending to the ground in front of them. Sasuke noticed that the hole he put in Naruto's chest was completely gone: No scars, no redness, no nothing. The only indication that the Chidori did anything to him was the fact that Naruto's clothes were still tattered and the hole in his shirt in the exact area where his chest was hit still remained. Naruto's feet touched ground as he opened his eyes to reveal that they were no longer sky blue like they were before. They were now the exact color his hair used to be. He stared long and hard at his team mates with a blank expression, wondering how they would react. Just before he could make an assumption, Sasuke gracelessly blurts out, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CHANGE INTO!?!?!"

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's antics as he thought, "_And I thought they called ME the loudmouth and Sakura the Pinkee Banshee._" Naruto began to rub the back of his head and asked, "Would you believe Kekkei Genkai?" As he finished, all three of them heard a loud moan coming from the top of the water falls. "**Oh man… What the hell happened?**" asked the Kyuubi to no one in particular.


	2. Say What? The Legend Begins Again!

A/N: I do not own Naruto or Godzilla.

Chapter 2: Stories Revealed; Riddles Unwound

After a bit of convincing from the Sharingan users and the now conscious and confused as hell fox, (and by convincing, I mean 3 hours of begging, lol) Naruto finally decided to divulge on what happened. "But before I do tell you guys, I'm gonna need a little while to get used to my new body, and Kyuubi, you need to either lose some weight fast or change into something less conspicuous." "**Oh, yeah! Right.**" the demon responded before shrinking to the size of a horse. "**There, Better?**" "Much." was the blonde-turn-green-headed ninja's reply. They decided to walk to the village instead of run or tree hop in order to decide on what to do about their current situation. About 25 minutes into the stroll:

"… I still say we should tell the Hokage everything that went down, right to the letter this time."

"Are you kidding! LOOK AT ME! NOOOOOOOOOOBODY'S gonna believe it's really me! So I say we enjoy this time while we can!"

"**Um… you forgot to say 'Dattebayo.'**"

"Really?"

Sasuke snickers at this before replying, "Yeah, you did, dobe."

"You sure? I coulda sworn I said it already… Aw well, just to be safe… DATTEBAYO!" (Sorry peeps, I could NOT resist putting in a reference to Family Guy in here)

At this, the Copy Cat nin simply slapped his hand onto his face, appalled at the lack of common sense among his two students, and surprised at the stupidity of the "dreaded" Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Ok, going off topic a little more -" "**HOW THE F! DID YOU KICK ME OUT OF THAT SEAL WITHOUT KILLING YOURSELF!**"

"And what the hell was that 'thing' you changed into?" (Two guesses who said that one)

Naruto, himself, was stumped about Kyuubi's question, but like hell was he going to leave Sasuke's question unanswered. "Like I said before, it's a kekkei genkai… albeit a VERY odd one…" Kakashi intervened "You can say THAT again." and returned to reading his book, unconsciously listening in on Naruto's explanation.

"You see, it all started when me and Baa-chan had one of our little… disputes. She had called me in on my day off, you remember when that was, right? Anyway, she had called me in to ask for a favor -"

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_

"Naruto, go get me some sake! Shizune hid my stash again…" "WHAT THE HELL, BAA-CHAN! I am NOT your personal sake delivery boy!" Everyone in the Hokage Tower heard this argument every time when either Tsunade ran out of sake or Shizune hid it and refused to go get more. "I'm the Godaime Hokage, you little brat! You will do what **I** tell you to, GOT IT?"

"Tch, more like the 'Goddamned' Hokage…" Naruto cursed under his breath… but it wasn't silent enough to keep out of Tsunade's hearing. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, GAKI!" "Um… nothing…" was Naruto's reply.

"That's what I thought you said… Now then, Go get me some sake, stat!" Tsunade exclaimed. Naruto had used the same rebut he had used before, "For the last time, Baa-chan, I am NOT your PERSONAL DELIVERY-" but before he could finish it, Tsunade decided to try something new.

"Ok, fine. Have it your way," she said, "How about this? We'll have a little bet… If you win, I won't make you go get my sake AND I'll tell you something about your mother NO ONE else knows about, but if **I **win, you'll have to do ALL my shopping for a month with NO payment."

"_Oh my god, the old bat's lost it… she KNOWS she'll lose and she's STILL gambling with me - wait… did she say something about my mother?_" Naruto thought. He pondered on his decision, then agreed. "What's the challenge?"

"Hmmm… How about…" Tsunade thought long and hard on a good challenge for Naruto before she decided. "Give Neji Hyuga a wedgie without him knowing it's you." (I'm sorry, but I REALLY hate the stuck up bastard, even IF he changed for the better in the show…)

Naruto, for one, was appalled at what Tsunade was asking of him. Give Neji Hyuga, the prodigy of the Hyuga clan and one of the many people in Konoha that can see through just about any illusion imaginable with 360 degree vision to boot, a wedgie.

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU INTERRUPTION_

"WHAAAAAAT!"

"I swear, it's true!" Naruto tried to explain to his teammates. The hell fox was the most shocked out of all, but didn't show it, how could the king of the biiju have missed THIS conversation between his ex-prison and the woman that said prison thought of as a mother. "**I can't believe this… the ONE time I sleep through a conversation dealing with the kit, and it HAD to be that one…**" Kyuubi cursed.

"Wow… you slept through that one? Hahaha, man I thought you would have heard that one… or at the very least looked through my memories to view it…"

"**I got bored, ok? Drop it…**"

"Ok, as I was saying…"

_FLASBACK NO JUTSU CONTINUATION_

Naruto had accepted the terms of the bet, and he and Tsunade shook hands, sealing the deal. "How long do I have?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade answered that he had a week to perform the bet, and again Naruto agreed.

_FIVE DAYS LATER_

Neji Hyuga was escorting Hinata to the Hospital for one of her routine check ups, as usual. Hinata was as silent as ever, again as usual. The duo was halfway to the hospital when one of them spotted Naruto at the ramen stand, as usual. Hinata had figured out that now was the time to enact their plan. She made a slight hand sign and swapped places with Naruto instantly, who was now disguised as Hinata, and disguised herself as Naruto.

Neji used his 360 degree vision to see that Hinata was still there. Naruto had realized that for some reason his transformations had been more physical than they should be, but pinned it on the fox's chakra.

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU INTERRUPTION_

"Hey, yeah… I always wondered about that myself. Everytime I saw you use the transformation justsu with my Sharingan eye, I couldn't see any kind of illusion. I thought it was the fox's doing myself." Kakashi interrupted. "**Don't blame this one on me! All I gave the kit was his regeneration, high reserves of chakra, and a… slight pranking habit. His high stamina and… whatever that is he does with his transformation jutsu is all genetic, probably from his father's side if that kekkei genkai is his mother's doing.**" was the fox's retort.

"Somehow," Sasuke began, "I believe him."

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU CONTINUATION_

"Hinata" slowly began to work "her" way to Neji, inching closer and closer to his back. Unfortunately for Neji, he couldn't see this as "Hinata" was in the Byakugan's blind spot. "She" finally got close enough to "her" target to strike.

"Her" hands twitched as "she" slowly stretched one of them to reach for the hems of his shorts. Then, in the blink of an eye, it was over.

In one fluid motion, "Hinata" had grabbed hold of Neji's boxer briefs and pulled up on them so hard that the poor boy was found hanging by his underwear, and all this just a measly three meters away from the hospital, too.

That was when "Hinata" changed back into a snickering Naruto and dropped the boy he was holding before running off to the Hokage's office.

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE_

The two Sharingan users and the "king" of all demons were laughing their asses off at the image Naruto had given them. It wasn't until two minutes into the laughing session that one of them spoke out.

"**I can't - Haha - I can't believe - hehehe - I actually slept through that -**" was all the fox could say before he went to guffawing at the poor Hyuga's conundrum. "Ok, enough laughing." Naruto said while snickering at their behaviors. For him to see the "Mighty" Sasuke laugh like this… only one thing could sum up Naruto's thoughts:

"_Yup, he's human, alright."_

"Okay, okay, I think we've laughed enough," Kakashi decided to crash this party and ask the next important thing. "Now then, what about your mother did Tsunade tell you?"

"Okay, this is gonna be kinda hard to describe properly the first time, so I'm gonna have to repeat myself," Naruto explained.

_STORY TELLING NO JUTSU_

_It turns out that my mother was part of this clan that worshipped Kyuubi along with the other demons. They didn't offer sacrifices or anything to them, they just had huge statues of all nine surrounding the Uzumaki's homeland, Whirlpool._

_What they DID offer sacrifices to were the three legendary Elemental Gods._

_Sasuke: Elemental Gods?_

_Yes, the Elemental Gods had control over two elements and guarded the lands that had their elements until their disappearances. None of the Uzumaki knew for sure what caused them to disappear, but knew that they had good reason to do so._

_Kakashi: So which god had which element?_

_Good question, but easy to answer._

_The three gods and their elements are as follows:_

_Gojira: The God of Fire and Water_

_Ghidorah: The God of Wind and Lightning_

_And Biollante: The Goddess of Earth and Forests_

_Kyuubi: About the sacrifices…_

_Oh that, well…_

_The sacrifices were optional and they could only do it if the sacrifice was willing to and met the requirements for each god's liking._

_Kakashi: You mean they can't just use random nobodies to fill the job?_

_It's kinda like that, but slightly more difficult. You see, each god has a different preference about their sacrifice. Gojira prefers those with either a fire or water affinity and a hot headed attitude._

_Kyuubi: That'd be you, Sas-GAY._

_Sasuke: What the hell? What'd I do to you?_

_KNOCK IT OFF!_

_Now where was I? Oh yeah:_

_Ghidorah prefers those with either wind or lightning affinities and dreams that are as high as the sky itself._

_Kakashi: Well that scratches me out, thank kami._

_Sasuke: What about the third one? Biollante?_

_Biollante prefers her sacrifices to have either an earth or wood affinity._

_Kyuubi: Similar to how the other two prefer sacrifices with their affinities._

_Correct, but her other requirement is kind of a dozy… They must also have a pure and noble heart. As far as I know… I don't fall under that category._

_Kyuubi: The hell you don't, kit. You've got one of the most noble hearts I have seen in my many millennia of being in this realm._

_Hehe, thanks for that, fox. Now then, as for what made the Uzumaki unique from other ninja clans was their ability to transform into all kinds of creatures. From the small and lethal to the gigantic and invincible. You name it, there was an Uzumaki that could become it._

_Kyuubi: Even into a demon?_

_As far as Tsunade knows, only two Uzumakis have been able to transform into a biju, one of which was my mom who could turn into you._

_Kyuubi: Holy crap… Good thing I never ran into her._

_Ha ha ha, yeah, good thing._

_However…_

_There were a… "select" few that could turn into the Elemental Gods themselves._

_Sasuke: *nervously gulps* Were they just as powerful._

_From what I heard of Tsunade, they were, and still are._

_Kakashi: What do you mean "still are"?_

_As it turns out, since my mom was the heiress to the entire clan, and she was determined to give birth to me, she had unknowingly awoken Biollante's herald. The herald was so touched by her will to let me live, he decided to give me a special gift that I'd receive on the day of my most dire hour._

_Sasuke: Our battle at the Valley of the End…_

_Correct._

_Kakashi: And Tsunade knew all of this, because?_

_She was the one that helped birth me._

_STORY TELLING NO JUTSU RELEASE_

To say that Sasuke was stupefied was an understatement; he was beyond stupefied. That only lasted for a few mere seconds before Lady Realization decided to confront the last Uchia and give him a great big bitch slap to the face. "So THAT'S why you held back on me! You weren't afraid of hurting me: you were USING me to release your kekkei genkai! GENIUS!" Sasuke exclaimed to the sky with his fist pumped into the air. Naruto almost face faulted whilst his sensei and ex-tenant did. The plant head (that'll be his new nick name shortly) nervously chuckled and thanked the raven-headed boy for his remark and they continued walking to Konoha until Kyuubi heard something in the distance.


	3. Notice of HIATUS

Please forgive me, dear readers, if you have been expecting this to be an update to the story.

If you were, well too bad, it's not. It's a notice of hiatus.

Until I am through with a couple of my other stories, I will not be able to continue this one.


End file.
